The Bluewater Hotel
The Bluewater Hotel is a location in Season Four of the Showtime series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. Upon his return to Miami, Frank Lundy rents a room in this hotel. Later, he is gunned down in its parking lot. Summary * “Remains to Be Seen” When Frank Lundy shows up in Miami and expresses an interest in one of Debra Morgan’s cases, she presumes he’s really back to rekindle their romance. She decides to clear things up and goes to Lundy’s hotel room. She informs him that her relationship with Anton is great, and she doesn’t want to mislead him. To Debra’s surprise, Lundy states that his purpose in coming to Miami is because he thinks Lisa Bell’s murder is connected to a series of murders all over the country. He shows her a map of murder locations and several crime photos. He tells her that finding the killer has been an “obsession” for years. Thoroughly embarrassed, Debra calls herself an “idiot” and quickly leaves his room. * “Blinded by the Light” Lundy and Debra sit at the hotel’s bar as he tells her the details about the Trinity Case. Just when their conversation is starting to get more personal, Debra gets a cell phone call from Anton which she awkwardly cuts short. * “Dex Takes a Holiday” Finally accepting that she still loves Lundy, Debra goes to his hotel. When he answers his door, she kisses him and he kisses her back. He immediately lets her inside, closes the door, and they spend the night together. Early the next morning, both Lundy and Debra are shot down by an unseen person in the hotel's parking lot. Debra (wounded) watches Lundy die in front of her. * “Dirty Harry” Dexter Morgan arrives at the crime scene without his ID and a police officer won’t let him pass through until Batista clears him. He’s relieved that Debra is alive and watches her being taken away in an ambulance. He learns that body under the yellow tarp is Lundy. Joey Quinn thinks the killer may be one of the Vacation Murderers because Deb and Lundy’s valuables were taken. While the cops are working in the parking lot, Dexter takes the opportunity to break into Lundy's hotel room and steal his research material on the Trinity Case. He looks out at the crime scene from Lundy’s window. After Debra is released from the hospital, she calls Dexter to meet her in the hotel’s parking lot. He finds her standing alone, looking at the spot where Lundy died. There is no blood at the scene which feels strange to her. Shattered by grief, she breaks down and sobs in Dexter's arms. Related Pages * Frank Lundy * Debra Morgan * Christine Hill * Trinity Case * Vacation Murders Case Gallery The Bluewater Hotel after dark 1.PNG|'The hotel after dark''' Debra at Lundy's door 2.PNG|'Deb goes to Lundy's to clear things up' Lundy's photos 3.PNG|'Lundy's photos of Trinity victims' Lundy's map 4.PNG|'Lundy's map of Trinity cities' Bluewater Hotel bar 5.PNG|'Deb and Lundy in hotel bar' Frank Lundy and Debra are shot by a reporter.jpg|'Lundy and Deb shot in parking lot' Cop tries to stop Dexter from scene 6.PNG|'Cop gives Dexter a hard time' Deb taken to ambulance 7.PNG|'Deb taken to hospital' Lundy crime scene 8.PNG|'Lundy's body under tarp' Lundy's notebooks and tapes 9.PNG|'Lundy's notebooks and tapes stolen by Dexter' Lundy crime scene from hotel window 10.PNG|'Dexter views crime scene from Lundy's window' Dexter holds Debra 11.PNG|'Dexter holds a grief-stricken Debra' Category:Locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Businesses Category:Hotels & Motels Category:Crime Scenes Category:Indexter